pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Luisinal
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokesofi (Discusión) 20:32 12 sep 2010 Holaaaaaa Soy marce, y te doy la bienvenida a PE (Poke Espectaculos) y bueno espero que tengas grandes momentos aki, y creo que tendras muchos amigos!! asi fue como yo comenze, por mediadas de estos meses. Y bueno, quieres ser mi amigo? seria bueno compartir una primera amistad, n.n ¿no lo cres? Cualquier duda avisame ¿ok? Aipomxita Me querias decir algo? Ehem porfavor... oye en tu novela de Adventures Pokemon: isshu, me gustaria que le cambiaras el nombre, porque tengo una novela igual, te dejo que hagas la novela, pero solo si participo xD y bueno, esque ese era el titulo de mi novela de la temporada final, y me gustaria que lo cambiaras porfavor, atte: ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 20:10 27 sep 2010 (UTC) I like it http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9dex Hey! Hola! Vi que te pusistes en la pokédex (aunque enralidad hay que cambiar el nombre ginkadex <=3) me presento xP soy la fundadora de la ginkadex =3 ahora se encuentra parada -o-' si quieres, puedes ayudarme, tengo algunas ideas para hacerla activa y mas ordenada x3 ♥мιкα ★ 06:08 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ok x33 Nya en la pokedex se habrian que hacer muhas cosas x33 y en lo de amigos, ok :3 ♥мιкα ★ 05:13 30 sep 2010 (UTC) No te lo hare, es muy dificil ._. no voy a hacerte TRECE sprites y TRECE VS, es demasiado trabajo .-. lusinal Mira no quiero ofenderte pero el puesto que agarraste ya estaba reservado podrias agarrar otro? [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 19:21 2 oct 2010 (UTC) WTF! .-. PORKE CARAJO USASTE LA IMAGEN DE NEKU SIN SUS CASCOS!? ESA IMAGEN ES SOLO MIA! >=O...Almenos me hubieras pedido permiso para usarla ¬¬ firma : el verdadero 'Neku Sakuraba' (~) 'xP Preguntame algo, si kieres ewe'' 22:46 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo siento.. No lo are y mucho menos con vs. Es mucho trabajo. ♥мιкα ★ 12:49 3 oct 2010 (UTC) pronto descuida lusinal, pronto saldras, en un par mas de capitulos, intentare escribirlos mas seguido ya que tanto te gustan, todo a su tiempo, la verdad es que nunca pense poner a el sucesor de adonis, pero al hacerlo me diste una idea para la novela, asi que te dire gracias, y un saludo, gracias por ser un lector de olimpo thumb|left-sarume porque no claro, no veo porque no ser amigos, y en la novela no eres el malo, solo temes que el olimpo sea mal gobernado, por eso no confias tanto en las personas, pero despues te haces bueno, la maldad que estra tras el olimpo es mucho peor de lo que se puede imaginar. sarume-Archivo:SarumeVs.png Oye Vi que reservastes un puesto en mi novela, esta bien pero te digo que ya lleva dias reservada lamento decirte que te anotas antes del Jueves 14 o si no debo sacar la reservación, es que necesito sacar el capitulo 2 y para eso necesito tener el puesto ese completo [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 23:30 12 oct 2010 (UTC) grax! n////n mi evolucin favorita es glaceon *w* mil gracias por el regalo! x3 ♥мιкα ★ 06:06 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias n.n Mi evo favorita de eevee es umbreon , pero no se lo digas a nadie ewe,ten, algo para rencompersarte Archivo:Huevo_de_Turtwig.PNG , nacera el 18 de octubre de este año ED 'Neku Sakuraba' (~) 'I need Blood , oh espera xD eso era otro dialogo , Preguntame algo! Come on!'' 09:58 15 oct 2010 (UTC) TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA QUE FUERAS MI AMIGO , SI ES ASI , SOLO PONLO EN MI DISCU :3 Archivo:Shinx_de_luisinal.png Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Gracias Por adoptar estos pokémon y huevos en mi guardería: Archivo:Milotic by Anabel.png y Archivo:Huevo de Shinx.png El huevo se abrirá el lunes. Por favor cuídalos bien Anabeel 20:32 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de Wooper.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 210 ediciones osea.. calculando en tu caso seria.. ni idea pero nos lo puedes entregar para cuidarlo x333 xD y te diremos cuando evolucione xD Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Aqui esta Toma tu huevo de wurmple: Archivo:Huevo_de_wurmple_LGP.png Su información: Lv: 5 PS: 19 Ataques: -Placaje -Disparo Demora -Picotazo Venenoso Eclosionara a las 232 ediciones hechas [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan']]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Mi mensaje!']] Aqui esta Aqui esta tu huevo pokémon ralts: Archivo:Huevo_de_ralts_LGP.png Su información: Lv: 5 PS: 19 Ataques: -Gruñido Eclosionara a las 2'56' ediciones hechas [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan']]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Mi mensaje!']] Una cosa en miedos en halloween, los puestos estaban predifinidos, además titanic y crepúsculo ya estaban parodiadas, las cosas en cusrsiva y mayúscula están ahi para algo, por favor cambia la película (pero primero lee las ya parodiadas) y pon tu personalidad en UNA palabra, no valen las que ya estaban antes Anabeel 12:24 25 oct 2010 (UTC) woola mm lamentablemente me retire de la guarderia y de aqui por eso no puedo cuidar tu huevo hay mucha copia TWT y si quiero ser tu amiga x3 holaaa holaaaaa.... como te va!!! devo decirte que no deves crear una pagina nueva en la wikia, solo debes arreglar tu perfil, despues de que te unes (como en 15 min.) te dejan arreglar tu pagina Si tienes una duda me avisas (es para que no te bloquen) =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 22:28 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo siento... Solo puedes ser un personaje en Los Pokémon de Waverly Place A quien?, a Justin o Dean? Puedes decirmelo en mi discución. [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan']]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Preguntas?']] Vas a hacer max lo siento, no puedes ser Dean [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan']]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Preguntas?']] Aqui estan Aqui estan: Archivo:Huevo_de_Snorunt_LGP.pngSnorunt: Lv: 5 PS: 19 Ataques: -Nieve Polvo -Malicioso -Doble equipo Archivo:Huevo_de_Eevee_LGP.pngEevee Lv: 5 PS: 20 Ataques: -Placaje -Látigo -Refuerzo Archivo:Huevo_de_chiramii_LGP.pngChiramii Lv: 5 PS: 22 Ataques: -Destructor -Gruñido Archivo:Huevo_de_kumashun_LGP.pngKumashun Lv: 5 PS: 22 Ataques: -Nieve Polvo -Gruñido Archivo:Huevo_de_riolu_LGP.pngRiolu Lv: 5 PS: 22 Ataques: -Nieve Polvo -Gruñido Todos eclosionaran a las 326 'ediciones hechas [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan]]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Preguntas?']] Gracias Gracias, fue un buen comentario [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan']]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Preguntas?']] 'Huevo' 'felicidades has adoptado el ultimo huevo especial de la semana cuidalo bien porque a media noche en haloween nacer (31 de octubre) ' --Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 01:03 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... a tu pokémon y tus huevos Archivo:Meroetta by Anabel.png Archivo:Huevo de Gochimiru.png Archivo:Huevo de Skitty2.png los huevos se abrirán el día 30, el de gochimiru evolucionará el 10 (de noviembre) y el otro tendrás que comprar una piedra en la tienda de la guardería Cuídalos bien! Anabeel 13:07 27 oct 2010 (UTC)